The other world
by derpyfan234
Summary: It's time for the Dragon Slayer Games! But Other Dragon Slayers plan on Taking over the world
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail was celebrating their one year anniversary of winning the Grand Magic Games, bringing the guild back together, and defeating future Rogue. Everyone was laughing, drinking, and conversating. The guild now had all 6 Dragon Slayers, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Wendy. Which obviously meant more destruction bills for Mackorv to pay. It also –as usual-meant more fights. Mostly between Sting and Natsu, Gajeel and Natsu, or Gray (or Grey I don't remember if it's with an e or a) and Natsu.

"Damnit Firebreath! Watch where you're aiming your damn attacks!" Sting yelled in annoyment. Natsu was already fighting Gray, so he was cocky as usual. "Oh yeah, Why don't you come and say that to my face?!"

"Yeah maybe I will!"

Romeo and Wendy were sitting next each other having a conversation.  
"Well," Romeo started, "looks like they're at it again." Wendy replied to him, "Yeah and I thought him and Gray was enough."

"Hey Wendy?"  
"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, since Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel all have motion sickness (I left Laxus out cuz he wasn't raised by a Dragon) does that mean you have it too?"Romeo asked. Wendy didn't even think of that. Maybe she does have motion sickness. But maybe she doesn't because of her healing abilities. Either way, she didn't want to figure it out. Just thinking about and seeing the other Dragon Slayers getting sick and having butt faces during their missions when they have to ride on something to get there just made her think of throwing up. "I don't know. Maybe it's just in male Dragon Slayers. But I don't get. If they were raised by Dragons, wouldn't they at least rode on their backs a few times?" Romeo agreed. "Yea I wonder how long they can stand with it." Natsu landed in between them hitting his head hard on the side base of the bar table because he was thrown by Sting.

Natsu rubbed his head and groaned. "Son of a- Hey! Were you two talking about who would be the best Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked cheerfully. He had a big grin on his face showing his glistening white teeth. He smelled a challenge. That's Natsu for ya. You may say something but he hears the exact opposite

Romeo started, "Well-"

That was all Natsu needed "All Right! We'll have a competition to see who's the best Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail!" Natsu had a big grin on his face. Wendy looked at Romeo giving him a 'see what you gotten me into' look and both of them sweat dropped. " All Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail who were raised by Dragons have to participate!" Oh boy sounds like trouble.

 **Sorry I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow and it's really late but I'll try to continue later in the week please review follow and favorite k bye!**


	2. Other reality

"There'll be events and challenges to test our strength, magic abilities, and skill! It'll be held in Magnolia and streamed live around the world!"

"I don't know, this could be a bad idea, Natsu." Erza said concerned. She was more concerned about Wendy and the people of Magnolia getting hurt. She knew that Wendy wouldn't be that reckless, unless it was on purpose. The other four Dragon Slayers however, could destroy Magnolia, especially, the hot headed one, Natsu and with Sting and Rogue summoning their Dragon Force, could mean a lot of damage bills to pay. Master Makrov was nodding his head up down to every word Erza was saying.

Makrov started to speak, "Not to mention, you Dragon Slayers, 'xpect for Wendy, are very reckless and destroy Magnolia with your crazy events. Even if we do the thing that Magnolia does when Gildarts comes back home, it still wouldn't be enough. It would cost a fortune for the arena and to stream it live." "Aww c'mon Gramps! We need to see who's the strongest Dragon Slayer in the Guild! We already have all the Dragon Slayers here, so why can't we see who's the strongest?" Natsu exclaimed. Gajeel chuckled, "Why what's the matter, Salamander? Can't deal that I'm the strongest Dragon Slayer?"  
"Like hell you're the strongest! Everyone knows that me and Rogue are the strongest Slayers in this Guild and in Fieore! (I really hope that's how you spell it)" Sting protested. Rogue who didn't want any part of this thought to himself, please tell me that's the Booze talking. Rogue smelled him sadly it wasn't the Booze cuz Sting didn't have any smell of alcohol on him, so he was being serious. "Are you forgetting that I totally creamed you two at the Grand Magic Games single handedly?" Natsu snickered with pride. Their exceeds joined in. "Yea Natsu you tell em'!" Happy cheered "Don't let him talk to you like that Sting-Kun!" Lector shouted at his friend. "Fro thinks so too!" Fro agreed, not knowing what she would get Rogue into. Rogue tried his best to stay out of this. He just came back from a job 3 days ago and he was not in the mood for fighting his own kind.

Natsu and Sting went back at each other. Makrov had enough these two, so he plunged them into the floor. He put his serious face back on. "You didn't let me finish Natsu.-"

Meanwhile, In a different world,

A trembling girl who looked to be about 17-18 years old was kicked to the ground and trembled in pain. She looked like she took kicks multiple times already. The figure who kicked her snickered. But this wasn't just any figure, it looked exactly like Natsu! The figure's name was Flame.

He has a magenta red mix hair color and his hair was a little rowdier than Natsu's. He wears black and red fire design fingerless gloves and wore the same design for his one sleeve hoodie, and wore denim jeans. He is a smoke Dragon Slayer. Flame loves to see people suffering, just like he did. His Dragon was killed by the humans in his world. Flame's heart is filled with evil. He's like Natsu, but in a different way. He was cocky; cared for the ones he cared about but was cruel as hell.

Flame stood over the girl and chuckled, "Did you enough sweetie?" He stomped on her head. "Or do you want more?" The girl was to the point of crying. Flame smirked and bent down to her level. He lifted her chin with his index (pointer) finger and cooed her. "Shh. It's alright. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should've never kicked you like that. I can't control myself. I hate to know that I abused you and beated you up like a ragged doll. Please don't cry. I hate to see you do it. And I hate to know that I made you like this Sanra-san. I shouldn't be hurting my own kind. A Dragon Slayer."

 **Ohhhh two new characters are introduced! Hope you liked this chapter there'll probably be more next week or so. I have try outs on Monday- Thursday so I'll be very busy with my time. R &R(whatever that means) Follow/Favorite**


End file.
